Classes
Overview As in most RPGs, a character's class is an indication of what that specific character is good at. In The Last Remnant, the class of a character is chosen by the game based on what that character does in battle. Classes usually give a bonus to one or more stats or skills, or in the case of higher rank classes, can even grant unique abilities. Each class has a Class Rank ranging from 1 to 7, this shows how powerful a given class is compared to the others. Rank 1 classes are starting classes, while Rank 7 ones are the most powerful ones and require the most effort to reach, but in turn give the best class benefits. Class changing can only occur to classes of a higher Rank, it is impossible to change into even a class of the same Rank. Class Ranks are not to be confused with the Upgrade Levels (prefixes) that the individual classes have, these are only used to indicate the characters' progression in their current class. A higher Upgrade Level increases the magnitude of the class benefits, and in some cases a class ability is only unlocked after a specific Upgrade Level is reached. For more information on this, see the individual class pages, the table below lists all possible benefits obtainable by a class. For a list of characters that start with each classes, see Classes. Changing Classes The choice of available classes depends on a character's skills, and to a lesser degree, stats. Since skill information is not directly viewable in the game it can be useful to know how exactly these numbers work, for more information see Developing Arts. Changing classes is done in two steps: first the class type is determined, then the exact class is picked from that class type. Both of these steps check all the individual requirements of every class, a character is considered to qualify for a class if he meets all of those requirements. Significant, Highest: * A stat (STR, INT) is considered significant if it's at least 10% greater than the other one. * A skill group is considered significant if the sum of its skills is higher than the average of the skill sums (ignoring the wield style group). * An individual skill is considered significant if it's higher than the average of the skills in its group. * An individual skill is considered highest in its group if it's at least as high as the highest one. Class Types The first step in class changing is to satisfy the requirements for a class type. While these could be considered as actual class requirements, none of them have to be satisfied to change into a class with a type matching the current one's, which makes them more of a requirement to change between class types. The requirements are checked in the order following, if any of them are met the evaluation stops there and the class type is determined, none of the other class types are even looked at. If none of these requirements are met the character cannot change class. * All Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his Strength is significant, Combat Type is picked. * All Mystic classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his Intellect is significant, Mystic Type is picked. * All Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his only significant skill group is Weapons, Combat Type is picked. * All Item classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and Items are among his significant skill groups, Item Type is picked. Unlike the similar Combat and Mystic checks, this does not require both of the other skill groups to be insignificant. * All Mystic classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his only significant skill group is Mystic, Mystic Type is picked. * All Mystic+Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and has 2 significant skill groups with one of them being Mystic, Mystic+Combat Type is picked. * All Item+Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and Items are among his significant skill groups, Item+Combat Type is picked. This is exactly the same requirement as that of the Item type classes. * Finally, classes of the same type as the current one are checked. There are no extra requirements here, if the character qualifies for any, the current Type is picked. Individual Class The exact class is chosen from the classes whose requirements are met and are of the selected type. There is usually only one such class, but sometimes there may be multiple, in which case the game is supposed to pick randomly from among them. Supposed to, because due to a bug the list of classes gets overwritten whenever an upgrade of a previous class is also available, removing all but the last class from it. Of course, the individual class requirements must also be met to change into a class. The Stat and Minimum Skill requirements should be obvious from the table, and Significant and Highest skills have been explained above. The only thing left to consider is Mystic/Item balance. This works the same way as Stat significance, one of them needs to be at least 10% higher than the other one (this is based on skill sums). Balance is achieved when neither of them is significant. Upgrade Levels For most classes, reaching a higher Upgrade Level only requires an increase in stats, but for classes that have a Minimum Skill requirement, raising the Upgrade Level requires increasing those skills as well. The first few Upgrade Levels of any class (first 2 for lower Ranks and first 3 for higher Ranks) is always "upgrade only", a real class change from any of these can only be triggered by the first two conditions of the class type checks listed above, and even then only if the change is a Combat -> Mystic or a Mystic -> Combat one. Regular Classes The requirements listed are those needed to attain the lowest Upgrade Level of the class. To see the requirements for the further levels and the exact benefits for each level, check the individual class pages. * Combat Class * Combat+Item Class * Item Class * Mystic+Combat Class * Mystic Class * Highest category: Must be the highest skill in the category (equal qualifies). * Significant category: Must be higher than the average of the other skills in the category. * Minimum category: Skill level must be at least the specified amount. Special Classes These are unique classes possessed by one or more unique leaders. They cannot be changed into by anyone else, and the leaders with these classes cannot change class themselves either. Category:Game Mechanics